


Empty

by last_illusions (injured_eternity)



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-21
Updated: 2009-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-17 08:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/injured_eternity/pseuds/last_illusions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her voice cracking makes it feel like a lie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty

He closes his eyes, taking a deep breath as he knots his tie with fingers he can’t quite stop from shaking.

“It wasn’t your fault,” JJ tells him, but her voice cracking makes it feel like a lie.

Not bothering to respond, he picks his suit jacket up, slips into it. Black, for him, is discomfort or funerals, and he hates both. It’s tuxedos and hours of standing and smiling at people he doesn’t know; if not, it’s helplessness and tears and silent accusations. He can’t remember the last funeral he attended where someone wasn’t being blamed.

 _I’m sorry, Emily_ , he thinks. _I’m sorry I couldn’t stop him_.

Then, with a hand at the small of JJ’s back, he guides her out the front door. Apologies won’t put him at the scene five minutes earlier any more than they’ll breathe life back into Emily Prentiss’ body.

  
 _Finis._

 _Feedback is always appreciated._


End file.
